Shirley Fenette
Shirley Fenette is a secondary protagonist from the Code Geass series and it is within this series that she was known for being in love with''' Lelouch Lamperouge''' and all of the student council members knew of her feelings. This version of Shirley on Love Hina Generation is not in love with Lelouch and has a heavy distrust of men. Personality Shirley is an excellent swimmer which had landed her on her old school's swim team that was always looking for potential swimmers to recruit. Although now she's aiming to be part of Todai University's swim team since she's graduated. She tries to strive as hard as she can to make something of herself. Whether it pleases her father or not is really not much skin off of her nose so long as she knows she's doing something to better herself in life. She's also quite intelligent as well but during her high school years, she hide it from a lot of people, not wanting them to think of her as a brainiac. Despite her beliefs when it comes to guys, she does go out of her way to make anyone new feel welcome for she knows how it feels to be new in an unfamiliar place. She has been known to do this in school and outside of school at the Hinata girls dorm whenever they get new female tenants. She cares deeply about her friends, even if she thinks the guys that she hangs out with are idiots. But she only gets that assumption depending on how one presents themselves to her. Shirley can't help but always become embarrassed anytime her friend Milly makes suggestive remarks about her body and how much she's 'filled out' in all the right places. This makes her believe that her friend is just a dirty old man on the inside of a young woman. She's very sensitive in regards to her body which is why she believes that guys only look her way because of that reason and no other. Don't get me wrong, Shirley will make friends with guys but depends on how they present themselves. Thus, she has a bad habit of thinking that men are nothing but perverted pigs. As such, she's not really the type of girl to pursue a relationship. Of course, this trouble with men was all due to her father's behavior and how he treats her and women in general. Also, Shirley absolutely sucks at cooking and can't go a second without making a mess. She is hoping to improve that. Appearance Shirley is 5'5'' with long orange hair that goes all the way down and stops at her backside and olive green eyes. She has a very athletic build having been a member of Juuban Municipal Academy's swim team. Though she doesn't have bulging muscles but the swimming does keep her in shape. Her skin complexion is very peach, she has a rounded face and eyes, firm cheekbones and a bust size that seems to always attract the attention of many male admirers. Her cup size is behind Milly's, making her a C Cup. Since she's graduated from Juuban, she no longer wears the required girls uniform for her grade level which was a yellow jacket, white long sleeved shirt, green tie, and black skirt. For casual wear she's usually wearing something simple such as dresses with platform sandals, or shorts with no sleeves. History Shirley is a athletic and typical, all around nice girl who is exceptionally friendly and loves all of her friends. She is a member of Juuban Municipal Academy's swimming club and part of the school's student council. She is in the top twenty for every subject throughout the whole country in standardized exam results—she always goes to library to read extra materials, especially books in foreign languages. She tries to hide the fact that she is smart because she doesn't want students coming after her to help them to student. Granted there are times Shirley doesn't mind helping out her classmates, but there is a difference between helping and completely taking advantage of someone. She's also a terrible cook when it comes to helping to prepare meals for the school festivals that the student council setup. For she can't go a second without making a total mess and instead of the food being in the bowl, it's all over her. As for Shirley's family background, she's actually a girl from America. Arizona to be exact. Her mother is American while her father is Japanese. They were married up until Shirley was then and divorce, going their separate ways. But Shirley ended up staying with her mother up until the age of twelve, when she'd died of a drug overdose. Because of this misfortune in the young girl's life, it caused her to end up having to start a new life in Tokyo Japan with her 'sophisticated' father that started his own business and life after he'd left her mother. She and her father don't get along all that much and he tends to dictate every little thing that she does which Shirley finds so annoying. He makes all of her life decisions for her, making Shirley despise her father, but she doesn't necessarily hate men. Despite having gone through the wringer with some ups and downs in her life Shirley loved her mother dearly and it's still hard for her to accept the fact that she is gone. At the age of fifteen, she boldly told her father that she was moving out for she wanted to live on her own. At first he was against it but... he knew of course Shirley would want to eventually. And for the first time, he let her make the choice of where she wanted to stay and he'll send her money for the rent until she manages to get herself a job. Shirley looked around and did mounds of research of places to live in Tokyo until she came across an add for Hinata Sou. She made her decision to live there since it was a girls dorm... the only downside was there was a boys dorm next to it. But that didn't make her change her mind about wanting to stay there and so she told her father that's where she wanted to live and for the past three years, that's where Shirley's been staying. She's managed to become comfortable with living on her own, even if her father's paying for her room and board. And she may have some disagreements with her father from time to time, but that doesn't stop her from making friends with people, even if her father doesn't like them. Shirley currently has no crushes on anyone for she acts uninterested in relationships and dating. But she doesn't discourage her friends from it at all. She feels that if they've found love, don't let it get away from them. And she'll be happy and support them all the way one hundred percent. Shirley may not have liked the idea of having to move to Japan just because of her mother's death and having to start over in a strange country where she knew NO ONE, living here and making some incredible friends, made her feel differently. Still, she misses her old American life from time to time. And she is trying her best, having graduated from Juuban Municipal Academy and attending Todai University while at the same time, somewhat get along with her father. From time to time, he still dictates her decisions even though she doesn't live with him anymore and it still annoys her to this very day. She wishes he'd treat her like his daughter and not treat her like a business arrangement. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Shirley is not the best when it comes to the idea of relationships and would rather just have friends than to date because all the guys she's normally around pay more attention to her chest and other assets than her as a person or her face for that matter. She doesn't like the idea of being looked at like a piece of meat or lazy guys who aren't trying hard enough to do anything with their lives and therefore she chastised Lelouch a lot for skipping classes. At the very least, she did tolerate Suzaku because he was interested in Euphemia and therefore was able to become friends with him more easily than any other male that's been part of Juuban's student body. Shirley Gallery shirley_fenette1.jpg shirleyfenette.png shirleyfenette01.png littleshirley.jpg|Shirley at fifteen years old. shirleybanner.png shirleybanner1.png ShirleyFirma.png Trivia *Unlike Shirley in the Code Geass series who was in love with Lelouch, this version of Shirley is not in love with him and finds him to be nothing more than a slacker who needs to strive hard to do something other than be lazy. *It is not known if Shirley will accidentally be killed in a later plot like she was in the anime. *This version of Shirley is not particularly close with her father unlike Shirley in the anime who adored her father. *Shirley's uninterested personality in being in a relationship could be compared to the manga version of Rei Hino's from Sailor Moon as they both do not trust men all that way mainly because of their fathers but do not put down their friends who do wish to be in a relationship and/or are in love with someone. *It could be hinted that Shirley was unaware of the fact that Nina was in love with Euphemia. Also See *Nunnally Lamperouge *Lelouch Lamperouge *Milly Ashford *Nina Einstein *Euphie Molaris *Suzaku Kururugi *Kallen Stadfeld